


I won't let anything bad happen to you

by stormthedarkcity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other, Pillow Talk, the sombre kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Zevran thinks the Crows might catch up with him soon, and it's making him doubt the wisdom of the Warden.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I won't let anything bad happen to you

Zevran didn’t leave Bee’s tent straight away, this time. He let himself fall down next to them on their bedroll as he caught his breath, and he stared at the canvas above him with a sort of intensity that crystallised into something sharp and unfit for the humid warmth they’d created within the tent. He brought his hand to rest on his chest.

“You know,” he said, “the Crows will learn of my survival, eventually.”

Bee frowned and rolled on their flank so they could look at him. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” they stated, hoping they sounded as serious as they felt. Zevran didn’t move. He was still staring at the canvas above him, his expression unreadable.

“And what if I turn against you, hmm?” he asked. “Could you fight me?”

Well, that certainly wasn’t where Bee was expecting this to go. They blinked. The sweat on their forehead was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Would you? Turn against me.” They hated how tight their own voice sounded.

Zevran exhaled one long, controlled breath. Too controlled.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I might. You should be prepared for the people close to you to betray you, _Abejita_. You never know where a man’s true loyalty lies.”

“I’m not sure _you_ even know where your true loyalty lies,” Bee murmured, and Zevran’s forefinger twitched against his chest. When he didn’t say anything, they continued on a normal voice, “What would you have me do, then, not make any friends? Not share my bed with anyone?”

Zevran’s lips curled up a little at that. “Oh, you may share your bed, I will not argue against that!”

“What’s your golden rule, then?”

Zevran hummed thoughtfully.

“Don’t get so close to anyone that you could not slice their throat if needs be.” He’d said it as though it was the most naturally of things. Bee rarely heard this voice of his lately, tense like a tree branch ready to snap, cold and calculating.

They fell back unceremoniously against their bedroll.

“That’s dire,” they breathed.

Zevran let his hand fall off his body and to his side. Bee could feel the warmth of his knuckles on their own, they could remember the ghost of these knuckles on their cheek, on their stomach, on their chest; but he wasn’t touching them now.

“The world is a dire place, my dear Warden,” he just said. But it didn’t feel like a threat.

He was there. He hadn’t left the tent as soon as they were done. And his knuckles were so close Bee could feel the warmth of them on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for [tumblr](https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/post/184485482658/)


End file.
